Tiger Ace
by R.Com
Summary: June 1944, the event take place After the first season. The liberated Gallia is under the protection of 506th JFW and their objective is to retake Karlsland, but there are others who receive this missions too. And to them the first place they need to seize berfore recapture Karlsland is Villers-Bocage. This is my first FanFic..so your reviews is really needed to better it. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**Greetings to you all! this is the first fanfic I ever made** **and I'm not really good in english... so expect some bad grammer or mistyped words... hope you all can give me preview to better my work.. Thank you.**

**_Prologue_**

June 13th, 1944. 08.45 AM. Liberated Gallia, near the Rhine river._ Villers-Boucage_.

_**Michaela POV**_

"INCOMING ATTACK !" A soldier screamed.

It was a laser attack from a Tank-shape Neuroi, but strangely it stands on 4 legs, not in tracks. The Laser hit the Armourred Column right outside a little town called Villers-Boucage.

"BLAAARRRRRR!" the sound of a destroyed tank

"AAAAARGGH!" The wounded soldiers screamed and some of them already lying on the ground lifeless.

Those incoming lasers destroyed 15 tank killed almost all of the Infantry. The desperate Commander order all of the Armourred column to fall back and regroup trough the Radio.

"ALL TROOPS FALL BACK! REGROUP AT THE RENDEZVOUS POINT ABLE!"

"AAAARGGGHHH!" scream are heared from radios.

In that chaotic situation, each men trying to save themselves and fall back to the rendezvous point.

15 Hours earlier

"Hauptmann Wittman reporting!" I said it to the Air Commodore Galland while saluted her.

"At ease Hauptmann" she said it back after I saluted her.

"Do you need something from me ma'am?" I asked her

"Yes, I have seen trough your record and I was quite impressed Hauptmannn... " she said while putting down my file.

"You have many combat experience and was a test pilot for the new striker unit... The Tiger"

"Yes ma'am, but I only became a test pilot because there no other witches available at that time to became a test pilot" I replied.

"It still the same Hauptmann..." While speaking to me, suddenly someone knock the door.

"You may come in!" Said Commodore Galland to the one behind the door.

The door the opened, and some middle-aged man come in, by the looks of his outfits and the insignia, I can guest that this man is Oberst.

"Hauptmann Wittman, this is Oberst Adolf Barkmann..." She then turn to the guy " Oberst.. this is Hauptmann Wittman"

"A pleasure to meet you sir" I said.

"The same here Hauptmann" the Oberst said.

"Hauptmann, Oberst Barkmann is in charge of taking control of little town near the Great Rhine, it's called Villers-Bocage" She explained it briefly after the introduction.

"Villers-Bocage is one the most crucial defense point that been held by the Neuroi, we need to take down before we can take back our homeland" She said while handing the both of us some folders. Inside it, there are couples of Aerial reconnaissance photos.

"These were taken 15 hours ago... you can see that the ones defending this town is all land based Neuroi, it's because all of their air unit are busy engaging our witches"

"Hauptmann Wittman, you'll joining Oberst Barkmann's Kampfgruppe and help the taking control of that town... we need all the power we have to take that town, can you do that Hauptmann?" She asked me with a very dignifying face.

"I'll try my best commodore" I said it like that because I don't want to be so sure we can take that town... events occur in the battlefields and we can't always be so sure.

"Oberst, Hauptmann... I expect hearing good news from you soon.. you're dismissed" as she told us to leave she calls me again.

"Ah!... I almost forgot.. Hauptmann.."

"Yes ma'am?" I replied her call

"I got a small presents for you... take a look at your hangar, consider it as a token of thanks from the Fatherland" She smiled a little while telling me that. I then went outside

"Oh,yeah.. I forgot to tell her about that...,Oh well.. She'll find it out by herself" Galland said to herself.

When I'm out of her office, I saw Oberst Barkmann in the hallway, standing. It look likes he's waiting for me.

"Hauptmann Wittman" he said to me..

"Yes Oberst," I replied " Do you need something from me?"

"I only wanted to say thank you for participating with me during this offensive... you're still young, but you already work very hard to take back your homeland." He said while looking at me with a warm look.

"Thank you Oberst, But I'm not the only one who is quite young to fight for my country" I said while looking back at him " There are other whitces at my ages or even younger than me that fight for the sake of our country too. so what I did is just natural" I said to him.

"Hahaha... You're right! Even my 16 year old daughter is fighting for this country"

"You have a witch daughter Oberst?" I asked to him while a bit surprised

"Yes, but she's not in the frontlines yet... she still having her witch training in Berlin" He said

"If I may ask, for what kind of witch sir?" I asked him again

"She's like you... a land battle witch.. maybe you'll meet her someday"

"I'll be looking for it Oberst .." I smiled a little while saying it.

"Thats it Hauptmann.. See you in the briefing room" He said with a serious tone.

I gave him a saluted than he saluted back. After that I went to my hangar to check what commodore Galland called "thanks token from the Fatherland". When I got outside of the command building and saw the hangar, it's crowded with transport vehicles and mechanics.

"Where is it?" Ask one of the mechanic "Don't push me! Hey!" "Who step on my foot!?" words flying. "There it is! in Hauptmann Wittman place!" said one of the mechanic.

When I heard my name, I quickly ran to them "Techniker Hauptmann Karl... What's with all the commotion?" I asked to one of the mechanic there, who is my personal Techniker, Hauptmann Karl Konig.

"Ma'am" He answered while saluted me "You should checkyour hangar ma'am, those vehicles just transport something for you," He said whith a happy face. "Alright you all, That's enough! Hauptmann Wittman want's to go trough.. clear it out!" He shouted to crowd, and then slowly their clearing and get back to their job.

After the crowd are cleared, I walk to my hanger with Hauptmann Karl at my side. In there is a giant thing covered with a large white fabric. What is that? I said to myself.

Hautpmann Karl then walked to it and pull the white fabric away.

"Oh mein Gott..." I said with a amazed, surprised look.

"It's the the new released Mark VI Heavy Fighting Tracked leg... it's cal-"

"The Tiger" I said it, interupted the Hauptmann.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot, you were the test pilot for this baby!" Hauptmann Karl said it while slapping his forehead.

I smiled a little, feeling a bit victory over him. "Continue your explanation Hauptmann" I said to Hauptmann Karl.

"Okay, this tiger is made of highly defensive material, it have 100mm thick side armor and equipped with the new magic engine, the M-8. It's a strong and stable magic engine and can improve your magic shield ablitiy to better defenses." He explained it to me while showing me the new magic engine.

"It's main Armament is the 88 mm KwK 43 L/71 Witch Combat Canon. It can load high explosive round and the armor-piercing round, and has the maximum range of 1200 yards (1,100m).. Perfect for those Neuroi bastards!"

"fuhh.." I smiled seeing the Hauptmann "Please continue Hauptmann.."

I looked at that Tiger closlesy. It's main canon attached to the right striker. It got s curve-large plate of steel that connect the both striker. The part where the witch inserted their leg is connected to the giant tank track to stand and to slide (run).

It stand almost 4 meters high and painted with gray color, It has the Karlsland Army blackcross Insignia on both sides of the striker.

"Well ma'am.. It can took me days to explain it all... Why don't we just test-ride it... So you can feel it yourself.. and if there's something wrong, I can adjust it before the mission" She said while looking at me. By the look of his face I can tell that he's really thrilled to see the how the Tiger peformed.

"Okay techniker Hauptmann.. I'll get ready first, please wait for me outside"

"Yes ma'am"

_**Hauptmann Karl POV**_

I took a cigarette while waiting outside. The air is quite cold when suddenly the Tiger engine start and Hauptmann Wittman comes out of her hanger.

"I'm ready Hautpmann" She told me

"Okay I'll loaded the armor piercing round, try to move to test the track and shoot that dummy across the base to test it's canon and accuracy."

"Roger that Hauptmann" She answered me.

After saying that, she went to the field. As I saw her testing the striker unit,I still can't took my eyes out of her. How she move, how she act... When I see her face riding that striker unit, she looks so happy, so maginificent, so beutif-.

"BLAARR!" The sound of canon she fired disturb my thinking, What was I'm going to say again ?, I ask myself.

The round she fired hit the target dummy and blew it up to pieces. After shooting it she goes for another run across the field to test it's maneuver. After all of that she returned to the hangar where I stand and watched her.

"How was it Hauptmann?" I asked her.

"Well.. at first It feels a little heavy.. but when the magic engines start it became light and easy to move.. the maneuvers is also good and the handling is simple" She said to me

"How about the canon and the aiming system?" I asked her again

"It's great.. when shooting, I felt really stable.. and the ammo chace is easy to reach.. Overall techniker Hauptmann... It's good, No need of adjusment" She answered me while parking the Striker unit and get down from it.

"So.. I bet this is the part where you're gonna tell me what's going on Michaela" I said to her with a guessing tone.

"No rank called?" She asked me back

"Michaela... I'm serious, what happen?" I asked with a serious but concsern tone.

"Karl... I got ordered to join the Oberst Barkmann's Kampfgruppe"She said to me while sighing.

"And then? If you just got transferred to another place, I won't make a big fuss about it... but If it something else... you at least can tell me what's going on" I told her.

"Oberst Barkmann's Kampfgruppe is ordered to seize control of a little town near the Rhine called Villers-Boucage, I got ordered to join and support the offensive" She said to me while sitting on the table near the striker.

"That's explained the Tiger unit"

"I'm gonna be alright Karl... you don't have to be so worried for me" She told me

"haah.. how can I'm not worried Michaela? My partner and girlfriend is going to war while I sit here playing with machines,"

"I'll be alright Karl" as she told me that, she stand up an come to me and hug me

"I love you Karl... I'll come back" she whispered those words to me and then gently kissed me in my forehead.

"That's why I'll always wait for you to come back to me... forever" I said while hugging her.

**_Michaela POV_**

It's briefing time, after I finished at the hangar , I hurried myself to the briefing room. Inside there, are all the Officer that participated in Oberst Barkmann' Kampfgruppen offensive.

I quickly find a chair to sit and listened to the Oberst strategy.

"Thank you for coming... Gentlemens!.. Ladies~" The Oberst gave an opening before the briefing.

"The situation is like this... The Neuroi have taken control of a town near the Rhine, that town is one of the most crucial point in our efford to take back our Fatherland... " As he told us that, he pointed the big map in front of us.

"It will serves as a supply post for us... so that's why we need to seize this town! we called this offensive 'Operation Spinne', It will begin at 07.00, that means 11 hours from now." he said it while look at the clock.

"The assault will be seperated into 3 group and will hit the town simultenously. The first group will attack the plain in the north side of Villers-Boucage to provide flanking protection from the enemy, The Second group will strike the town and pushed deep into the centre of the town to seize the town" He pointed the map where and how the first and the second will act

"While all of that happens, the third group will provide artillery fire from the hill to the eastern part of the town to held down enemy reinforecemnt, is there any questions?"

"Sir, we can still fight the land Neuroi... but, how will we fight the flying one?" Asked by one of the officer.

"You don't have to worry about that Hauptmann Brown... All of their flyer is to busy engaging our Air witches from the 506th JFW that are stationed in Gallia, so the sky is not part of our concern now, is there any other questions?"

"If not, I'll continue... In this operation we have the support of two Land-witches, they are veteran withes and joined us under the order of Air Commodore Galland. They are Hauptmann MIchaela Wittman and Oberleutnant Johanna Bölter"

As he introduce us, I look around the room trying to find this Oberleutnant, when suddenly I find a small-build girl with long white hair that sitting in the front corner of the briefing room.

That must be her... I thought to myself.

"Hauptmann Wittman will join the second group assaulting the center of the town, while Oberleutnant Bölter will join the first group in seizing the plain, is that understandable?"

"Jawolh Herr Oberst!" The entire room said in unison.

"Prepared everything else, Good luck to us all, you're all dismissed"

After the Oberst said that, everyone in the briefing room went outside. I find myself alone in the briefing room with the Oberleutnant.

I don't know anything about this girl, why did commodore Galland never told me about another witches joining this Kampfgruppe. As I think about that, suddenly the girl stand and face me. With a huge smile in her face, she came to me.

"Hauptmann Wittman!" She saluted me.

"I'm Oberleutnant Johanna Bölter from the 66th Panzer Lehr, I'm here under Commodore Galland Order ma'am." She said to me with cheerful expression.

"Nice to know you Oberleutnant Bölter" I replied her while saluted her too.

"Just Anna is fine ma'am" She said it to me, giving a very friendly aura.

"Okay then Anna... you can just call me Ela" I told her my nickname when I was still little girl.

"I'm so happy I can meet you Ela..."

"Why" I asked

"Beacuse when I heard there are no other witches in the Kampfgruppe, I thought I'll be lonely... but suddenly Commodore Galland said that you'll be joining us... So I'm not anlone anymore... that's why I'm happy" she said with a full look to my eyes.

"So... you got recruited first by Commodore Galland, she never told me about you, but I'm happy too that I'm not alone either." I said to her.

"Anna... I'm going back to my tent, you better too, so you can rest... we only have 10 Hours before the operation begin"

"Okay Ela... good luck for tomorrow.. I still wanted to talk to you again afer the operation"

"Okay.. thank you Anna... you too.. looking forward to it" I wave my hand to her as she ran back to her tent.

After that, I went back to my tent. In front of my tent, a guy is standing and smoking. It was Hauptmann Karl.

"Karl ... you already know that the maintenance crew cannot go to the witches tent" I said while smiled a little. I am actually really glad seeing him again tonight before I go tomorrow.

"Hehehe... yeah,yeah I know that rule, Michaela I came to tell you something" His face expression change while saying that.

"What is it Karl?" In my heart I know something's wrong with Karl

"I got this..." Karl showed me a paper and gave it to me.

I took the paper and read it. I surprised and hope this is not happening.

"It looks like I'll be going with you tomorrow, That way I can make sure your safe, right? hahaha" She said while laughing a little bit.

"Karl..! This is not funny. You're a techniker, why would they ordered you to the frontline?" I asked with confussion.

"Well,.. I'm in the Artillery Batalion before I become a mechanic... so I was ordered to join the battle as an artillery crew supporting the attack" He said with relaxed tone.

"But, bu-... did Commodore Galland ordered you to do this?" I asked with an angry tone.

"No... The order came from higher rank than Galland. Don't worry Ela... I'm with the Artilerry.. We only stayed in back and fired a canon as large as a person's head... we're not charging into a battle... I'll be fine" He said to me trying to calmed me.

"But still, it doesn't mean your safe... I'm gonna talk to Galland about this" As I said that, I walked away when suddenly he grabbed my hand.

"You're not stopping me Karl... I'll sti-" He suddenly kissed me

"Ela... I'm gonna be fine... besides.. I'll be able to go to war with you"

"No Karl, I don't want to lose you" I screamed at him

"You speak like I'll be dead when I go there... Don't worry Ela.. No matter happened, remember this... I will always protect you" he hugged and patted me in the head.

**_Johanna POV_**

I was walking around the base after my conversation with Ela. She told me to rest in my tent but I'm not tired at all, so I decided to take a walk aroud the base untill I'm feeling tired. But suddenly I saw Ela and a guy in front of her tent.

What is she doing? Is he her lover? many thoughts flying around at my head. I try to call her when suddenly the guy kissed her. I was surprise at first, I thought romance are forbidden between witches and soldiers in Karlsland.

After they kiss,they talked a little and then the guy leaves, after that Ela also went to her tent. Seeing that I went to her tent.

"Ela... can I come in?" I said from outside of her tent

"Anna...! is that you?" A voice from inside sounded.

"Yes it's me, can I come in?"

"Anna... didn't I told you to rest" She replied

"Please~..." I said with a begging tone.

"Okay.. come in.."

When I'm inside, I found her only with towel. It looks like she was about to taking a bath when I barge in.

"Make yourself in home... , I'm gonna make a tea"

I sit at her bed, after she made two cups of tea, one for me and one for her.

"What happen Anna? why aren't you resting?" she said it while sitting on the desk.

"I am not tired now, that's why I decided to take a walk around the base..." I said and drink the tea a little.

"and then I saw you with that guy..."

"*cough*... you SEE THAT!" said Ela in embrassment after coughing her tea.

"Yes.. So... who is that guy Ela? tell me! I won't tell anybody!" I said while jumping a little in her bed.

"Why are you so interrested..?"

"Why I'am not? It's rare to see witch in love.. come'n... tell me!" I urge her.

"Okay, he's my techniker... Hauptmann Karl"

"Waah! so.. the witches and the techniker fell in love, it's so nice~.. I want a lover too~...!"

"What are you saying?" Ela said with a blush at her cheeks.

"So... how did you fell in love with him? come'n tell me!"

"Oberluetnant.. that is personnal matter!" She said it still with a blush at her cheeks.

"Owwhh.. come'n" I begged her.

"Anna.. I'm going to take a bath now... so I don't have the time to tell you..."

"Owwhhh... Okay fine!, but after tomorrow's operation you have to tell me... Please!" I looked at her with begging look.

She then shake her head "Hhhh... Okay,okay... but you have to promise not to tell anybody.. okay?"

"Yeah! of course!... I'll be going back to my tent now~... bye Ela"

"Bye Anna... and good luck tomorrow" As she said that, I walked out of her tent and heading back to my tent.

_**Michaela POV**_

It's 04.00 o'clock in the mornig, I woke up and get ready. 3 more hours before the Operation Begins. I still shocked with the news that Karl will be joining us, even as a artillery crew.

I went to the hangar and Karl is already there

"Hauptmann Wittman.. good morning" He saluted me.

"Mornig to you too, Techniker Hauptmann"

"I already clean and tune the striker... It's in top condition to battle now" he said to me with a bright smile.

"Thank you Hauptmann... Karl are you really sure about going?" I asked with a small voice

"I'll be okay Michaela... I'll have to report now to my regiment officer.. good luck out there"

"Yeah.. you too" I said it still with concern

"Remember this... I'll always protect you" as he said that, he kissed my forehead and patted my head and then slowly went outside.

"Take care of my Lady will you..." he said it to the Tiger and give a big smile to me

I chuckled a little as I watch him go

"Time to prepare too" I said to myself and then went to my striker.


	2. Chapter 1 : Villers-Bocage

**Chapter 1 ****_"Villers-Bocage"_**

June 13th, 1944. 08.45 AM. Liberated Gallia, near the Rhine river. _Villers-Boucage_.

**_Michaela POV_**

"AAHHRRGG!" "BLAARR" I can still hear the sound of screaming soldier and exploding tank.

"*chiung* *chiung*" The sound of laser firing from the enemy is also in my head.

So far, the second attack group with objective to attack and pushed through the center of the town is being held back outside the town by the fierce fire by the Neuroi.

The group commander ordered the troops to fall back to the rendezvous point, which is the hill 113 where the third attack group located.

"Hauptman Wittman, come in... this is Oberstleutnant Bosch!" the commander's voice from the radio.

"This is Hauptmann Wittman... what is it sir" I answered while deploying a large magic shield to cover the retreating soldiers.

"Hauptmann Wittman... can you hold out the enemy attack while we regroup at hill 113 ?" Say the commander from the radio.

"Affirmative sir! I'll cover you, but... did I have permission to improvise if condition occurred!?"

"Yes you can Hauptmann!, good luck...! we will come to support you once we regroup!"

As the whole attack group retreat I shoot back at the enemy with my canon.

"*DUAARR*" The sound of my canon.

I loaded the canon with armor-piercing round and fire it at the closest Neuroi.

"*Ziuung* *BZT* *BLARRRR - BLARRR*"

The shell pierce trough the four-legged Neuroi body and hit another Neuroi that stand behind it, destroying both in the process.

_One, two, thre-..._

I counted all the Neuroi that standing in front of the town entrance, there are about fifteen medium-class land Neuroi and three heavy-class land Neuroi. With my earlier shot I just destroyed two medium-class enemies.

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*"

I loaded another armor-piercing round to the canon and shot it out.

"*DUAARR*"

I load again and fire again.

"*DUAARR*"

The two shell hit one of the heavy-class Neuroi right in the middle of it's body, hitting the core and destroying it.

"*BLAARRR* *CRIINGG*" The sound of a destroyed Neuroi core.

After one got destroyed, about five medium-class Neuroi move forward to surround my position.

I loaded another armor-piercing round and fired it again.

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*" "*DUAARR*"

"*BLAARR*" It hit one of the approaching Neuroi.

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*"

While I loaded another round, four of them already in positioned to surround me. I quickly reached my MP40 at my hip and enhance the bullet with my magic.

"*RATATATATA~~*" I fired it to the two closet Neuroi.

"*TING TING TING~~*" "*BZZZTT* *BLAARRR-BLAARR*"

The bullets destroyed their outer layer of defense and reveal the core, I somehow manage to hit both the core, destroying another two of 'em.

After the round is in the canon chamber, I fired it

"*DUAARR*" Destroying the other Neuroi.

Suddenly the last Neuroi is already 5 meter beside me

"*NGIIING*" Ready to fire it's laser.

I quickly put a magic shield and loaded another armor-piercing round

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*"

Then fired it at point-blank range to the Neuroi

"*DUAARR* *BLAARR*"

the shell destroyed it completely.

After their number went down the rest of the Neuroi retreated back inside the town. Seeing I got the upper hand, I accelerated my engine and went inside the town to search the remaining enemy.

When I reach the First Crossroads in the town, I saw about 8 Neuroi in the town's main road. Two of them in line with each other. I quickly take the chance

"*DUAARR*" I fired my canon.

"*Ziuung* *BZT* *BLARRRR - BLARRR*"

I fired another armor-piercing round at them. Just like before, it went through the both of them, destroying their cores.

"*chiung* *chiung* *chiung* *chiung*" Another 5 of them rain a laser-fire at me

They forced me to put a magic shield. While doing that, I loaded my canon again

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*"

And fired it to one of the Neuroi.

"*DUAARR*"

and I loaded again and fired it again, and doing the same things again and again after finally, almost all the Neuroi are destroyed. One hide behind a building ready to ambush me when I pass him, but I can see him. I fired my canon to the building other side.

"*DUAARR* *BRRK* - *DZIING* *BLAARR"

The shell went through the wall and smashing the Neuroi side to pieces.

_With all of that destroyed, it leaves me with two heavy-class Neuroi... _

"*ZGIIT* *ZGIIT* *ZGIIT*..."

That's what I think; unfortunately one of the heavy-class Neuroi came out of nowhere and went to the right side of the main road. Along with him, are 5 medium-class Neuroi. I'm guessing their part of the enemies from the plain that went inside the town.

"*chiung* *chiung* *chiung* *chiung*"

As soon as they appeared, they rained me with lasers. I still got the chance to deployed a magic shield but they still forced me to retreat for cover in nearby building.

"Hhh..Hhh" I stabilized my breathing.

As I observed the situation, I noticed that there are alleys near the main road that connected it to the small roads behind the building. One of the small roads is located right next to building I used for cover. Many of The Neuroi stand right in front of the alleys.

_Hmm... I can use that..._

Seeing the possibility, I quickly boost my magic engine and move. I face the alleyways, my front-side facing to the alley right to the main road. I moved sideways trough the small road.

"*DUAARR*" I fired my canon when I pass an alley with Neuroi at the other end of it.

"*DZING* *BLAARR*" The shell hit the Neuroi side, piercing trough and destroyed it.

I do it over and over again. Each time I pass an alley with Neuroi at the other side; I fired my canon, destroying it and then move to another alley.

Until finally I reached the end of the road, the one still standing is the heavy-class Neuroi. I quickly went back to the main road, but I already far behind it.

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*" I loaded another armor-piercing round.

While the heavy-class Neuroi is still facing the other side of the road, I fired my canon. The shell hit the back of the Neuroi and pierced trough to the core.

"*DZING* *ZRRRRGG* *BLAAAARRRRR*"

While the frontal part and the top part of the heavy-class Neuroi is thick and hard, the back side and the under-side is more vulnerable, that way a single armor-piercing round is enough to destroy it.

_Finally...One left... _I thought to myself.

"Hhh... hhh... fuuhh..."

While I stabilized my breathing again, I checked my ammo. I only have 2 more High-explosive round and one magic armor-piercing round.

"Hope this is enough for them..."

After that I start my magic engine again and went deep to the center of the town.

_Where are they...? Where are they hiding? _ I ask to myself

I stop for a while and turn on my radio

"Oberstleutnant Bosch, come in... this Hauptmann Wittman..."

"BZZZTTTT..." No response from the Oberstleutnant.

"Oberstleutnant Bosch, this is Hauptmann Wittman... come in!"

"BZZZZTTTT..." Still no response from Bosch.

_What happened? Why they didn't answer my call?_

"*ZIUUNNGGGG* *BLAAARRRRRR!* *ZZZRRRGGG*" Suddenly the building beside me got hit by a big laser and got destroyed completely.

"Argh... enemy? From where? From wher-"

I suddenly spotted a big thing standing in the town square with it's six big-leg, It's the heavy-class Neuroi. It stands facing me.

"*NGIING* *ZIUUNGG* *ZIUUNGG* ... " it fired lasers at me. I quickly raised my magic shield to defend myself.

"*ZIIIINGGG* ... Ughh..."

The attack is strong. I got pushed back and retreated to nearby building for cover. It kept firing lasers at me.

_What should I do? It stands facing me... the frontal armor is to thick for my AP Round, and the HE round isn't very effective..._

I took a peek at the Neuroi, It standing right in the middle of the town square. Flanking the Neuroi is impossible. The town square is surrounded by buildings with only the main road as it's entrance and exit.

_It's look like I have to attack from the front... Wait...isn't that?... It may be possible to-_

"*ZIUUNGGG* *ZIUUNGG* *ZIUUNGG*" It began to fire lasers at me again.

"Ughh... I don't have time to think... It would have to do then..."

I boosted my magic engine and charged toward the Neuroi with my magic shield still raised.

""*ZRIIING* *ZING*" " I loaded my HE round

"*DUAARR* *BUUMMM*... *ngiet* *BZZRRRR*" I fired the HE round toward the ground under it's right back leg. It exploded and created a big hole in the ground. Because of the heavy body, back part of it fell to the hole, while the front is still in the ground. Making it under-part becomes visible. I quickly get closer to it.

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*" I loaded my AP round and take aim

"*DUAARR*" I fired my canon. The shell hit the vulnerable part, but only exposing it's core.

_It's not enough huh?_

"*ZRIIING* *ZING*" I quickly loaded the last HE round and take aim at it's core

"DUAARR" I fired my canon.

"BLAARR!" It exploded and caused a massive fog.

_Finally over..._ That's what I thought until I saw a glimpse of red-ray from the smoke.

"Wha- What!? It didn't destroy the core?" I grabbed my MP40 and fired it

"RATATATATATA..." But it didn't work too.

_What am I going to do?_

Then I saw my own canon

_It' looks like I have no choice... _

"*BRRNNGGGG*"

I quickly went backward to main road and boosted my magic engine to it's maximum power.

"*NNGGGGGG*"

After that I charged with maximum speed to the core with my canon pointed right to the center of the core.

"*BZRRINGG* - *CRIINGG~*" My canon pierced the core and destroyed it. Bright rays come from inside it.

"*SRIING* *SRIING* *BLAAARRRR!*"The Neuroi got destroyed completely. I raised my magic shield in time to protect me from the blast.

**30 minutes earlier**

**_Johanna POV_**

June 13th, 1944. 09.50 AM. Plain, north of Villers-Bocage

"*BLAARR!*" Another Neuroi down.

"Oberleutnant! There are two more on your 2 o'clock!" Said the voice from the radio

"Roger that... engaging the Neuroi" I replied

The battle in the plain is chaotic. The first group led by Major Guderian have lost 30% of it's fighting unit due the massive attack by the Neuroi.

"*BLAARRRR!*... Enemies down!" I reported back

"Good job Oberleutnant! We have direct orders from Major Guderian... Please hear it!"

"Okay... patch me trough!" I ordered.

"To all unit! This is Major Guderian! The enemy forces have stopped their advance... It's time for us to push forward and destroy the remaining enemy forces! All forces forward!"

"JAWOLH!" all unit and answered in one time.

**20 minutes later**

"Woaa... It's a mess" I said to myself

I looked at the plain from a hill near the town, when suddenly a voice came from behind.

"Hahaha... what do you expect Oberleutnant Bölter!? This is a battlefield... things got blown up in here"

"Huh?" I turn my back and saw Major Guderian coming to me

"Ahh! Major Guderian, sir!" I saluted him

"At ease Oberleutnant... Good work out there in the field... looks like we manage to seize this plain from the enemy" He told me to stand down.

"Thank you sir..." I replied

"Judging there is not even a single flying Neuroi come to attack us... It means the 506th JFW did their job well... we're going to set a perimeter near the end of the plain to hold off any incoming Neuroi" He said to me

"Understood Sir! I'll join the gu-"

"No... Oberleutnant, I need you at somewhere else..." He stopped me and pointed his finger at the town.

"The town Sir?" I asked in confusion

"Yes... the last transmission we received from the second group is that they have to retreat to regroup but, Hauptmann Wittman has stayed to defend their rear and no contact since then..."

"What!? No... Ela... is... alone!?"

"Yes, I want you to go to the town with some men to investigate and locate Hauptmann Wittman if possible... If you find enemy resistance inside the town, do not hesitate to engage them!"

"Yes Sir! I'll go immediately!"

"We will cover your rear and secure the plain! As soon as anything happened reported back to me! Good luck Oberleutnant!" He saluted me"

"Understood sir!" I saluted back before I went with a group of tanks into the town.

**5 minutes later**

We arrived at the western town entrance which is where the first group last transmission came. The condition at that place is worse than the plain. There are many holes in the ground, destroyed tanks and Neuroi leftover, damaged building and roads and fire almost everywhere.

"Woaa... what in the world happened here!?" I said to my CO

"I don't know... but, don't let your guard down! All units! Move forward into the town! Hauptmann Hans take the lead! Oberleutnant Bölter will cover your rear! Head to the main road"

I took a look at the main road, it full's of holes and rubbles of damaged building.

"Hauptmann Kurt and I will secure the southern part of the town! We'll rendezvous at the town square!"

"Roger that! Hauptmann Brown" all the units replied.

After that we all move as instructed. When Hauptmann Hans and I moved along the main road, we noticed the trace of battles. The road is badly damaged and there are many Neuroi wreckages. The buildings around it are also badly damaged.

"Woaa... you seeing this Hauptmann Hans!? I hope Ela is fine!" I said to Hauptmann Hans when he showed himself from the tank commander hole.

"Yeah... It looks like a rampaging ogre just went through here! Wait... who's Ela?"

"*SRIING* *SRIING* *BLAAARRRR!*"

Suddenly a bright lights followed by a blast sound occurred.

"What the hell is that?" Hauptmann Hans shouted in radio.

"All units come in! This is Hauptmann Brown! Status report!" We suddenly heard Hauptmann Brown voice from the radio.

"This is Hauptmann Kurt. We're fine!"

"This is Hauptmann Hans! We're fine! Oberleutnant Bölter also fine!"

"Hauptmann Hans! Oberleutnant Bölter! It seems the lights source is from the town center, your group is the closest with the town center... go over there and investigate it!"

"Roger! Oberleutnant Bölter we're going to go at full speed toward the town square... we need you in the front to deploy a magic shield in case of an ambush!"

"Roger that Hauptmann! Let's go!"

_Ela... I hope you're okay!_ _I'm coming to you find you!_

We went at full speed toward the town square. When we arrive, the place is full of smoke. From the smoke we saw a black big silhouette.

"What is that!? Oberleutnant Bölter, ready your weapon!" Hauptmann Hans ordered me

"All units! This is Hauptmann Hans! We've reached the town square and encountered something unknown! Request immediate support!"

"Hauptmann Hans, This is Hauptmann Brown... Hauptmann Kurt and I have already take place near the eastern entrance of the town square! As soon as the smoke is clear we'll fire it at the same time!"

"Roger that Hauptmann Brown! Are you ready Oberleutnant Bölter!? Fire at will when the smoke is clear!"

"Roger that Hauptmann!"

A minute later the smoke began to clear off.

"All units get ready!"

When the smoke finally gone we saw what that silhouette really is.

"El... ELAA! Everybody stop! It's Ela! Don't shot her! It's Hauptmann Wittman"

I quickly went toward her. By some unknown reasons she's unconscious. I checked her body and head to see if there are fatal wounds.

"Ngghh... An-.. Anna?" She slowly opened her eyes

"Ela! You're awake! Yes it's me Anna! Are you okay!?"

"Yes I'm fine... I must've lost conscious when defending myself against those explosions"

"WAAA! I'm glad you're okay Ela!" I hugged her tightly.

"Haha... Thanks Anna"

"Major Guderian, come in... This is Hauptmann Brown... We've found Hauptmann Wittman and investigate the entire town... There are no enemies left. We have gained control of Villers-Bocage!"

"Roger that Hauptmann Brown! I'll inform Oberst Barkmann about this! Order your unit to make parameters around the town and standby for another order!"

"Roger that Major!"

"Hauptmann Wittman! And Oberleutnant Bölter! You can go back to the hill 113 to get some rest and regroup with the first attack group! You've earned it Ladies!" Major Guderian told us from the radio.

"Roger that Major! Thank you" I said

"Roger" Ela replied

"Hei...hei... What about us Major!? " Asked by Hauptmann Brown

"You guys didn't earned your rest! so get your ass together and guard that town!"

"Aww.. damn.."

"Hahahahaha!" The sound of other Hauptmanns laughing.


End file.
